counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Voting
Voting is a game feature added in the Counter-Strike: Global Offensive,but cut from Counter-Strike: Source. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Voting types There are ten types of votes that can be called: * Kick Player: Kick a selected player. * Swap Teams: Swap Teams immediately after vote passed. * Change Map...: The current map changes to the selected map. * Change War Game... : The current war game changes to the war game mode. * Choose Next Map...: The next map is changed to the selected map. Unlike , the current map doesn't end. * Extend Current Map: The current map being played will have more time added to it. * Pause the match during freezetime? \ Unpause the match and resume freezetime?: Only available during tournaments or if server allow to it. * Begin warmup countdown to match start? \ Abort match start and return to infinite warmup?: Only available during tournaments or if server allow to it. * Call a Tactical Timeout: Vote to pause the game for a 30 seconds in official Competitive mode. *'Surrender': Forfeiting the game and giving the enemy team a game win. Unlocked 5 minutes after a player on the voting team abandons the match. Being kicked from the game as a result of a "votekick" will not count as a player abandoning the match, and thus the vote to surrender will not be unlocked. Client commands ; F1 : Votes "Yes" on the current vote or chooses a map in a level vote. ; F2 : Votes "No" on the current vote or chooses a map in a level vote. ; 1-0 : Chooses a map in a map vote. Counter-Strike: Source Unused "Yes" and "No" icons starting with name "vote" suggesting it, found in game files . Console Commands Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ;Server Variable * ** Default value is 1 ** Allow voting? * ** Default value is 0 ** Arms Race gun level after which vote to restart is disallowed ;Muliplayer Variable * ** Default value is 20 ** If mp_endmatch_votenextmap is set, players have this much time to vote on the next map at match end. * ** Default value is 1 ** Whether or not players vote for the next map at the end of the match when the final scoreboard comes up * ** Default value is 1 ** If set, keeps the current map in the list of voting options. If not set, the current map will not appear in the list of voting * ** Default value is 0 ** Modes available for endmatch voting during War Games. Separate names with spaces. * ** Default value is 3 ** Maximum number of maps to include in endmatch voting during War Games * ** Default value is 1 ** Maximum number of maps to include in endmatch voting during War Games * ** Default value is 1 ** Maximum number of maps to include in endmatch voting during War Games |-| Gallery Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Scaleform UI Csgo_vote_yes.png|"YES" Icon Csgo_vote_no.png|"NO" Icon Csgo_vote_next_map.jpg|Vote to next map Csgo_vote_next_map_mode.jpg|Vote to next map/mode during War Games. Panorama UI Csgo Vote check.svg|"Call a vote..." icon Csgo_Votechangelevel.svg|"Change a map" icon Csgo_Votekick.svg|"Kick player" icon Csgo_Voteloadbackup.svg|"Load backup" icon Csgo Votenextmap.svg|"Vote to Next map" icon Csgo_Votenotreadyformatch.svg|"Not Ready For Match" icon Csgo_Votepausematch.svg|"Pause match" icon Csgo_Votescrambleteams.svg|"Scramble Teams" icon Csgo_Votestarttimeout.svg|"Start Timeout" icon Csgo_Votesurrender.svg|"Surrender" icon Csgo_Voteteamswitch.svg|"Team Switch" icon Csgo_Voteunpausematch-64.svg|"Unpause Match" icon Csgo voting panorama hostagegroup.jpg|Voting for next map in-game Counter-Strike: Source Css_vote_yes.png|Unused "YES" icon Css_vote_no.png|Unused "NO" icon Category:Gameplay Category:Source cut content Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive